Enmascarado
by meztli201
Summary: La vi sólo una vez y quede enamorado de ella, ahora sólo me falta acercarme a ella. Una máscara haría sencillo mi objetivo hacerle pasar la noche más excitante de toda su vida. LEMON. REVIEWS POR FAVOR!


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus demás personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi, bueno dentro de mi corazón serán en parte míos jejeje.**

**Aclaración: No me gustó como quedo mi primer lemon, ya sé que algunas me dirán que no es cierto, pero no estaba muy inspirada, así que les traigo una compensación en Universo Alterno, primero lo pongo en Rating T, y si consideran que lo suba al M dejen el REVIEW. Por cierto las edades: Inu 25 años (apariencia humana con ojos dorados) y Kag 23 años (igualita a la serie), por si las dudas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Enmascarado<strong>

Como todas las mañanas me levanté con pereza de mi cama, viendo con pesar el lado vacío de esa misma cama matrimonial, era patético antes él era el mejor amante de todo Japón y todas suspiraban cada vez que pasaba con su porte, la verdad quién no se sentiría atraído hacia él tenía el cabello negro un poco largo, musculatura ni demasiado grande ni flácida, y lo que siempre le ayudaba eran sus ojos extrañamente dorados; ahora no era nada, desde que vio a una mujer que ahora le quitaba el sueño, ya no pasaba las noches con ninguna mujer, hasta Miroku se burlaba, pero en serio esa chica le llegó.

_Flashback_

_Me encontraba como siempre en el centro comercial, ya sabía que sonaba muy raro de su parte, sin embargo a él no le interesaban lo que las tiendas ofrecían, en realidad lo que estaba haciendo era buscar presas jóvenes para pasar una noche de placer; su búsqueda había dado sus frutos, divisé una muchacha de unos 20 años, cabellos azabaches con destellos azulados, piernas bien torneadas visibles por su vestido color amarillo claro, aunque lo que atrajo su atención fueron sus ojos color chocolate con un brillo que denotaba dulzura y un poco de pasión oculta._

_Ahora tenía que hacer mi jugada, un encuentro accidental, caminé en dirección de esa chica y como ella iba distraída chocó contra mi, por lo que la sostuve antes de que callera._

–_Lo siento, estaba distraída– se disculpó aún mirando al suelo, hasta que la solté un poco levantó su mirada y ahí me quedé embobado por primera vez en mi vida, hasta que su voz me trajo a la realidad– en serio iba un poco distraída._

–_No te preocupes, le pasa a todos alguna vez– dije, a lo que ella respondió con la más bella sonrisa, sincera, pero se dio cuenta de cómo la tenía sostenida, sonrojándose tiernamente, por lo que para no incomodarla la solté– mi nombre es Inuyasha, Taisho Inuyasha– me presenté con una pequeña inclinación._

–_Kagome, Higurashi Kagome– dijo también inclinándose._

–_Un nombre hermoso, para una mujer hermosa– le halagué, siendo correspondido por un sonrojo– quisieras salir alguna vez conmigo alguna vez– dije con una sonrisa seductora, pero esta vez ella me miro molesta._

–_No lo creo, es mejor que me vaya– se excusó– además no salgo con personas que tratan de seducir– me sorprendí con esa respuesta, al parecer me descubrió, sin embargo no me daría por vencido; la vi caminar rumbo a la salida._

– _¡Oye! ¿Cómo podría hacer para que salieras conmigo?– le pregunté alzando la voz para que me escuchara, a lo cual ella volteo._

– _¡Quizás si me secuestras, lo tomaré en cuenta!– grito._

_Fin de Flashback _

Desde ese día no había dejado de pensar en esa opción, así que después de haber tenido ese encuentro la estuve siguiendo, sin que ella se percatara; ahora sabía que viví en un templo y que iba a la Universidad, y por las cosas que llevaba supuse que estudiaba para diseño.

Justamente ya sabía prácticamente todos sus gustos, su adoración por los animales, el chocolate, las flores de sakura y las rosas, inclusive sabía que le tenía miedo a los insectos, cosa que descubrir un día en el que ella fue al parque con un chico demasiado niñato, haciendo mi sangre hervir, lo admitía a mi mismo que se trataban de celos, pero lo bueno fue que Kagome vio un gusanito evitando que ese chico tomara de su mano.

En serio seguirla se había vuelto su hobby preferido, sin embargo ya sentía que el momento de poner su plan llegó, esa noche Kagome Hisgurashi sería egoístamente suya, y quizás podrían llegar a algo más; aunque primero tuve que pasar por una tienda que me recomendó Miroku para lo que quería hacerle a Kagome, lo primero que tomé llegando a la tienda fue un antifaz negro de cuero, así mantendría su identidad secretamente, ya luego se la revelaría, pase toda la tarde comprando varias cosas y pagué lo correspondiente, para dirigirme a la Universidad de la chica de mis sueños.

Esperé varias horas, inclusive ya se presentó la obscuridad, la vi salir acompañada con una chica de cabellos castaño obscuro amarrado en una cola de caballo, vestida con un conjunto de falda verde y una playera rosa ajustada a la cintura; las seguiría sigilosamente hasta que se separaran.

**Kagome**

–Es una suerte que pudimos terminar, pero ya se hizo de noche– me quejé, cargando unos libros de moda y diseño, ya que nos habían dejado un trabajo de investigación.

–Lo sé, deberían hacer menos pesados estos trabajos– concordó mi mejor amiga Sango, quien siempre tenía una actividad– en serio no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa– preguntó.

–No, tú tienes que ir a cuidar a Kohaku, estaré bien– le aseguré, con la mano en el corazón, además sabía que Kohaku había estado enfermo, así que necesitaba de Sango para cuidarlo– ahora ve con él.

–Me rindo, pero cuídate a estas horas no es seguro andar por las calles– advirtió, dándole yo como respuesta una sonrisa que la tranquilizo.

Caminé por las calles, tenía razón esta Sango de que las calles eran peligrosas, pero el templo no quedaba lejos; después de unos cuantas cuadras, sentí unos pasos detrás de mi que se hacían cada vez más fuertes y cercanas, así que corrí como alma que se lleva el diablo, sin embargo esa persona me atrapó en sus brazos, a pesar de que me asusté se sentían protectores, pero no dejaría que me hiciera algo y justo cuando me preparaba para gritar, mi secuestrador colocó en mi boca un pañuelo de tela, haciendo que me entrara sueño.

–Duerme preciosa, te aseguro que esta noche disfrutarás y no la olvidarás– aseguró una voz ronca, y después caí en la inconsciencia.

**Inuyasha**

Tomé a Kagome en mis brazos rumbo a mi carro deportivo color plateado, la recosté con cuidado y dulzura en la parte de atrás, se veía como un ángel caído del cielo, incluso me imaginé un futuro en donde la vería todas las noches así entre mis brazos, luego de hacer el amor.

Conduje un trayecto largo rumbo a mi casa, quería que ella fuese la primera con quien hiciera el amor en su habitación, aunque tenía por seguro que en un principio se opondría, haría lo que fuera para que ella estuviera a su merced, y que disfrutará el más grande placer de su vida.

Estacioné el carro en el garaje junto con sus demás carros, todos de lujo, por su trabajo en la compañía Taisho's donde se vendían toda clase carros y por eso tenía privilegios; al parar el carro, primero me coloqué la mascara por si acaso Kagome despertaba antes de lo planeado, la cargue como si fuésemos una pareja de recién casados, con ese pensamiento rondándome prometí que después de esta noche haría lo que fuera para que Kagome estuviera conmigo.

Subí los escalones directamente a mi habitación, donde tenía todo preparado, la cama de estilo clásico con cortinas, colchas color rojo vino, al lado una mesita de noche con varias flores de sakura, además de que en la habitación se encontraba una chimenea, un sofá, alfombra con detalles árabes, en otras palabras acogedora. No podía esperar para que despertase Kagome y la pudiera hacer mujer, la coloqué con cuidado en la cama, besé tiernamente su sien para luego retirarme, quería preparar primero unas cuantas cosas antes.

**Kagome**

Me empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente, hasta que los abrí completamente percatándome que no me encontraba en mi habitación, levantándome como un resorte tratando de encontrar una salida, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, luego de un tiempo decidí que ya no podía hacer más, así que preferí observar con detenimiento la habitación, encontrándome con unas flores de sakura frescas, inclusive había un libro de la época feudal, quien fuera que me mantuviera aquí me conocía perfectamente.

–Veo que ya despertaste– dijo una voz ronca a mis espaldas, por lo que me voltee a enfrentarme a mi secuestrador, encontrándome con un hombre que usaba una máscara de cuero negro; a pesar de que debería estar asustada no entendía la razón, por la cual su presencia en vez de aterrarme me hacía sentir protegida.

–¿Quién eres?– fue la primera pregunta que se me ocurrió, me sonrió seductoramente, haciendo que mi corazón palpitara aceleradamente.

–Por el momento no puedo decírtelo, pero juró que esa respuesta la responderé después– acarició mi mejilla lentamente, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica pasara por mi espina dorsal– sin embargo puedes hacerme otra pregunta– ofreció.

–¿Para qué me tienes secuestrada?– esa era una buena pregunta.

–Para complacer tus más oscuros deseos– contesto con una voz ronca y sensual, pero no me iba dejar vencer fácilmente.

–¡No lo creo!, mi familia sabrá que no llegué a casa– lo enfrenté.

–En realidad, ellos creen que estas fuera por un proyecto escolar, y que tardarás al menos dos días en regresar– me sorprendí esa respuesta– además conozco al director lo que mi mentira fue más verídica– se acercó a mi con pasos lentos como si fuese un cazador acechando a su presa, por instinto me di varios pasos atrás, pero no conté con toparme con la pared.

**Inuyasha**

La tenía acorralada contra la pared y no pude evitar acercarme más a ella, poniendo mis brazos a los lados de su cabeza evitando cualquier vía de escape; observe su cara desde sus hermosos ojos brillando con algo nuevo "deseo", bajé mi mirada topándome con sus labios carnosos que ella inconscientemente se relamió instándome a probarlos, así que choque mis labios con los suyos, saboreándolos lentamente, era mejor de lo que había pensado, lamí su labio inferior para que pudiera abrir su cavidad, aunque al principio estaba renuente a hacerlo me cedió el paso, su sabor incomparable me instó a comenzar un baile con su lengua, que la acaricié sensualmente recibiendo como pago un gemido de ella.

Comencé a bajar mis manos acariciando su espalda, para poder atraerla a mi cuerpo en especial a cierta parte de mi anatomía que suplicaba por que la hiciera mía en ese instante, sin embargo sabía que era su primera vez y debía ser delicado; noté como correspondió a mi beso con más pasión colocando sus pequeños brazos entorno a mi cuello, quedé prendado de sus labios, pero me separe de ellos dirigiéndome a su cuello donde lamí y mordí con suavidad toda su extensión, suspiros de placer era lo que se oía; mis manos cobraron vida propia desabotonando la camisa que llevaba, a la vez que besaba lo que encontraba, su piel sabia como la fruta madura del verano.

Ella tampoco se quedó atrás, dejándome sorprendido, también desabotonó mi camisa negra al mismo tiempo que tocaba mis músculos, sacándome varios suspiros, nuestras camisas cayeron al suelo lo que no nos importó, ahora mi atención se centro en sus hermosos pechos cubiertos aún con una la molesta tela del brassier, así que me deshice de esa prenda con desespero, nunca antes me había sucedido que quisiera poseer a una mujer con tanta urgencia. Al fin pude liberar esos pechos cremosos los que me llamaban a probarlos y no iba a rechazar su invitación, pero Kagome le entró algo de pudor tratando de cubrirse, cosa que no la dejé colocando sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

–No te cubras eres hermosa– le susurré al oído, para luego morder su lóbulo delicadamente.

–Yo no debería dejarte continuar, pero no sé porque quiero que sigas– admitió, con las mejillas sonrosadas, y la respiración entrecortada.

–Déjate llevar juro que no te arrepentirás– fue lo único que alcancé a decir, ya que mis labios tomaron uno de los botoncitos rosados de su pecho mamándolo como si fuese yo un bebé tomando su alimento, correspondiéndome Kagome con gemidos y suspiros de placer.

Tomé su falda y empecé a bajarla poco a poco, dejándola solo con las bragas que según mi tacto pude notar que se encontraban húmedas, casi listas para que yo descubriera sus secretos de esa cueva inexplorada; tomé a Kagome entre mis brazos levándola a la cama, aunque primero quería jugar y para eso le quité las bragas acariciando de paso sus piernas torneadas. Me levanté para contemplar a la diosa que se encontraba enfrente de mis ojos, respirando agitadamente, una imagen que no tenía precio.

**Kagome**

Mi respiración estaba irregular, aún no comprendía el porque lo dejaba, o más bien algo dentro de mí decía que él nunca haría algo para lastimarme, además me sentía segura entre sus poderosos brazos; él se levantó y yo haciendo un gran esfuerzo abrí mis ojos, descubriendo entre la máscara unos ojos de color dorado, por lo que sonreí dejando que me tomara, sin embargo escuché un click por encima de mi cabeza, levanté la mirada encontrándome con unos grilletes en mis muñecas y luego en mis tobillo, lo que en vez de asustarme me excito más. Lo que siguió a continuación me dejó extasiada, él metió dos de sus dedos en mi interior, mientras el pulgar se concentraba en masajear mi clítoris, jadee ante el placer que me proporcionaba y no conforme con hacerme retorcer sentí que me comenzó a lamer los jugos que había liberado.

–Mmmm… por favor… no… pares– rogué, siendo correspondida con más lamidas y yo lo único que podía hacer era levantar mi cadera– ¡AAAAAHHHHH!– grité en un orgasmo espectacular, haciéndome tocar las estrellas.

**Inuyasha**

Me fascino además de probar su sabor, haberle provocado un orgasmo y prometía que no sería el único de la noche, mi miembro se encontraba duro como una roca, clamando por el calor de Kagome, sabía que no podía esperar más así que me quité mi pantalón y mi bóxer de una vez, colocándome entre las piernas de ella; primero me froté en su entrada llenándome con sus jugos, poniéndome más duro de lo que fuera posible, pero también quería que Kagome me explorara a su antojo, liberándola así de las esposas de sus manos y rápidamente las de sus tobillos. Tomé sus manos y las puse en mi pecho, el resto surgió solo ella comenzó a explorar mi cuerpo, hasta llegó a mi miembro hinchado y listo, tocándolo levemente haciéndome soltar un gemido ronco, al parecer le asustó quitando su mano.

–Descuida, me gustó hazlo de nuevo– le insté tomando su mano par que lo volviera a hacer, no duró mucho tiempo ahí, ya que no aguantaba más quería estar ya dentro de ella, quite su mano delicadamente y nuevamente me froté con ella, para darme paso en sus paredes virginales, estrechas y que me volvían loco, sin embargo me controlé; mi trayecto continuo hasta que me encontré la barrera demostrando su pureza, la atravesé completamente no queriendo alargar el sufrimiento que pudiera causarle, me quede quieto esperando la aprobación de que podía continuar.

**Kagome**

El dolor que sentí no fue muy grande, sin embargo era una pequeña molestia que desapareció poco a poco, subí mis cadera dándole a él mi aprobación de continuar; inició con pequeñas embestidas que se tornaron cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, rodee su cadera con mis piernas haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda. Los jadeos y gemidos aumentaron, antes de que llegáramos al clímax, salió de mí y me colocó boca abajo entrando de nuevo en mí casi inmediatamente, las embestidas eran más profundas, certeras y rápidas, ahora lo único que mi mente pensaba era en querer más, más y más.

Nuevamente salió, colocándome en la posición inicial entrando justo en el momento del clímax con un embiste más poderoso que los anteriores, convulsioné entre su cuerpo y el colchón, ambos respirábamos agitadamente, completamente sudados, él encima de mí sintiéndome completa y feliz por haber sido cuidadoso conmigo, además sabía que lo había hecho por la persona detrás de la máscara, la persona que amaba desde el primer momento que lo vi.

**Inuyasha**

Ahora estaba seguro que esta vez había hecho el amor, no sólo sexo y sabía que no quería dejarla ir se había sentido tan bien; salí lentamente y me recosté a su lado, acercándola a mi pecho, nunca la dejaría ir. Observé que me miró a mis ojos, y sin que pudiera evitarlo siquiera, quitó la máscara de mi rostro, esperé su reacción y fue la que menos pensé, me sonrió.

–Sabía que eras tú– me dijo aún con su sonrisa– Inuyasha– mi nombre sonaba hermoso cuando lo pronunció, pero había una duda que acarreo mi cabeza.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste?– en serio no sabía como, era casi imposible que hubiera sabido eso.

–Fácil, tus ojos dorados, además de que sabía que me seguiste todos los días– respondió– al principio no estaba segura, hasta ahora que te quité la máscara, pero no te preocupes no estoy arrepentida de haberte dado mi virginidad– eso me alegró de sobremanera, ahora estaba más seguro de lo iba a hacer.

–Bien ahora que lo sabes Kagome, quiero pedirte algo– ella esperó a que continuara– ¿quisieras ser mi novia y que en un futuro cercano casarte conmigo?, sé que es demasiado rápido, pero mi corazón no sobreviviría sin ti, te amo Kagome– los segundos se me hicieron eternos y recibí un beso delicado de ella.

–Yo también te amo y sí quiero, Inuyasha mi querido acosador, secuestrador y sexy– respondió, sonriendo de manera pícara y yo la besé con devoción.

–Te prometo que haré lo posible para hacerte feliz– aseguré, apretando su mano y acercándola a mi pecho a la altura de mi corazón– además tú eres de dueña de mi corazón, aunque tengamos días grises te aseguro que haré lo imposible por hacer que el sol brille– eso sonó demasiado cursi, pero que más daba la amaba y nunca la dejaría sola.

**Epílogo cortito**

Habían pasado unos tres años desde que había secuestrado a Kagome, me sentía muy feliz ya que la semana pasada nos habíamos casado y ahora estábamos en Puerto Rico celebrando nuestra luna de miel, habíamos hecho el amor como locos enamorados, de hecho esta noche se me había ocurrido hacerle una travesura; tomé la mascará de cuero negro que escondí entre mis cosas, y esperé a que Kagome saliera del baño, no esperé casi nada.

–Disculpe señor, pero sabe ¿dónde está mi esposo?– preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, ella sabía como me encantaban estos juegos.

–En realidad señorita, su esposo me dijo que esta noche me toca complacerla– dije mientras con un dedo le indique que se acercara a mí– ven aquí y déjame mostrarte todo lo que puedo darte– cuando estuvo junto a mí la besé con pasión desbordante, mientras le quitaba el camisón rojo que llevaba esta noche, mis labios bajaron directamente a uno de sus pechos, lamiendo, mordisqueando el botoncito rosado de una de esas cúspides, a la par que mi mano masajeaba el otro. Ella por su parte acariciaba mi espalda y se sentaba a horcadas rosando mi miembro erecto contra su entrada, esta vez mi desesperación era absoluta por poseerla.

La voltee dejando su espalda contra el colchón, y no aguantando más le saque de un tirón su camisón de dormir, afortunadamente no llevaba sus bragas, por lo que me gustó más y entré en ella sintiendo sus paredes contraerse a mi necesitado miembro, la comencé a embestir cada vez más rápido y profundo, hasta que llegamos al clímax a la vez que no besamos con pasión. Salí de ella lentamente tratando de controlar mi respiración, no encontrábamos sudados y con una sonrisa, nunca me cansaría de hacerle el amor.

–Te amo– dijimos al unísono, me quitó la máscara para besarme tiernamente, y nuestros parpados se comenzaron a cerrar debido al cansancio.

Sabíamos que nuestro amor perduraría por siempre y crecería cada vez más, nunca me arrepentiría de haber usado la máscara, ni siquiera el hecho de secuestrarla, pero Kagome secuestro mi corazón y yo el de ella. Así es el amor nos llega a todos inclusive a Miroku con Sango, después de nosotros, eternamente el amor nos haría fuertes y mejoraríamos siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Ese fue mi lemon, ahora más descriptivo, espero que les haya gustado. Próximamente haré la continuación de La Propuesta, ya conseguí mi información necesaria. Besos a todas, y gracias por leerme Aome–chan Torres, igual a ti Dark. Les deseo lo mejor. REVIEWS EN SERIO SON LOS QUE ME AYUDAN A MEJORAR. <strong>


End file.
